HTTYD: The Beginning of an Ending Adventure
by The-Follower-of-Luna
Summary: When a world traveling adventurer and his dragon decide to come out of retirement to track down a Night Furry, the adventurer gets more of a adventure then he bargained for. He will have to face his greatest fear, along with trying to stop the destruction of the people and lands he holds dear. Will the adventurer make out alive or will this be his last adventure?


**Author's note: Hello warlover here, this isn't my first fanfiction that I have written but this is the second one that I have ever posted. The first one that I posted I plan to keep buried in a very deep grave. Now I would love it if people would leave comments but they can't be horrible, Constructive criticism is welcome. I will be trying to post every two-three weeks if school doesn't kill me or get in the way, So don't go rushing chapters. If you do I will find you and I will do things, so don't do it. Umm comment what you think and happy reading.**

 **Chapter One: An Adventure Gone Wrong**

I sat in a small dark cave trying to patch my latest wound from the crash landing.I moved the role of cloth around my waste every so often having to slow down as it would snag on a piece of my leather armor.

 _Damn it,_ I thought to myself as the cloth stopped in my hands, snagging on a piece of armor. It sent a shot of pain through my body from the new pressure on my injury.  
I finished wrapping the cloth on my wound and turned to face the entrance of the cave - I was prepared to see the blind light of the sun, only to realize that it was beginning to set.

 _Great_ , I thought to myself. No matter how much it hurt, I knew I would have to get up and make a fire. Pain shot through every part of me as I stood up. I shambled forward, out of the cave, and into a small cleaning in the forest that I was trapped in.

I limped around the edge of the clearing, snatching up small sticks from the ground.

Soon, I had a small arm full of sticks, and I walked back to the front of the cave. I set the wood down right at the entrance, then turned around. I went back to collect more wood for a fire, and I walked back and forth between the cave and the edge of the clearing about ten times before I felt I had enough wood to last me the night.

My side was inflamed as I sat down and began to arrange the firewood to my liking.

After a few minutes of moving logs and sticks, I had a wood pile good enough to start a fire. I stood up, doing my best to ignore the pain, and walked into the cave reemerging carrying a ruff sack that had been filled with supplies and a messenger bag to carry any import items or documents on my travels.

I dropped the two bags down in front of the soon to be fire. I opened up the ruff sack and dug through it pushing food and a collection of items out of the way until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out flint and steal from the bag, I made my way over to the stack of carefully I struck the flint and steel together. A group of sparks flew off of the two items and land on the small pile of leaves I used as kindle, the leaves slowly caught on fire.

I pushed the burning pile of leaves into the unlit stack of firewood, then waited for it to catch fire. After a few minutes the wood caught fire making all the other wood in the stack catch too. As the fire roared away in front of me I felt a slight gurgle come from my stomach.

 _Good enough time to eat_ ,I thought going into my ruff sack and pulling out a clump of salted pork with a canteen of water. I ate diner slowly the events of the last few hours catching up to my mind, only to be thrown out of my thoughts when I would get up to put wood on the fire and to roll out the sleeping bag I carried with me.

I laid down in the yak fur bag, the sun had completely set not to long ago and the temperature had already started to drop. _this is what I get for following that stupid Night Furry to the archipelago_ , I thought _it's always cold here_. Stinger would let me under her wing on cold nights like this, that is when she was a alive. My eyes grew heavy as laid there thinking, then before I knew I was asleep reliving the worst day of my life 

**FLASHBACK**

It was mine and Stingers second day without any sleep trying to track down a damned Night Furry, some how it was always one step ahead of us. We were to tired to continue, so we made camp on a small island not far off of the Night Furriers' sent. After only sleeping an hour we were woken up by the sound of panicking dragons as they ran through our makeshift camp. I packed up as quietly and quickly as I could, and jumped onto Stingers back.

She only waited a moment for me to situate myself on the saddle before she shot into the air, we flew towards the beach of the island to find the last thing I wanted

 _rouge dragon hunters_ I thought to myself _great!_

As soon as I saw them they saw me because an arrow flew past my head only missing me by a hair

"way too close" I shouted to Stinger "come on let's get out of here". Stinger turned to fly away only to be stopped by an arrow hitting her in the wing and if that wasn't enough the dragon root on the arrow had started to take effect. This means that we were crashing. We hit the ground I was thrown from Stinger and bounced across the dirt coming to a stop after hitting a rock, leaving a large gash on my waste.

I regained my senses to see six hunters circling Stinger, but even dazed she put up a fight lashing out at them. She injured the first three sending them into a retreat, the fourth one I am sure she killed, I ran over grabbing a sword of a fallen hunter lashing out at the fifth hunter taking him out relatively quickly.

I turned to help Stinger deal with the last hunter, instead I watched as the hunter panicked at Stinger backing him into a corner. Then the panicking hunter gave the axe he had in his hand a heavy swing and time came to a halt for me as I watched it tear through the neck of Stinger.

Then all I saw was red as I ran at the hunter, I could no longer feel the weight of the sword in my hand or the pain that was in my side. I slashed at the hunter with the sword showing no mercy, he tried blocking the heavy swings of the sword with his axe. The hunter began to tire from blocking but I kept swinging at him it almost seemed that each swing was harder than the last, Finally the hunter dropped the axe to the ground and with one swing a large red gash appeared on the man's chest. he fell to one knee breathing heavily his hands on the new wound that I caused, I dropped the sword away from the hunter and kicked him in the head, he feel back screaming in pain.

My head cleared and I ran over to Stinger who was now on her side bleeding profusely from the gash on her neck. I sat down in front of her putting her head in my lap so I could see the extent of the cut on her neck _the cut had hit a vital area_ I thought.

Then reality hit me like a running yak, she wasn't going to survive. Stinger the dragon that I raised since she was a little older than a hatching was going to die right here in my arms and I could do nothing about, when the blade made the cut it hit one of the main veins, she only had a few minutes at best before she passed out, then death would follow.

Stinger slowly rolled onto her stomach so that she could look at me while her head was in my lap. I looked into her large green eyes, so used to seeing them with gleaming excitement, It was hard to see them as they were now. Her eyes were full of pain it was as if she knew that she was dying, I tried my best to comfort her scratching under her mouth she purred showing that it was working. I kept looking into her eyes, I found that it was easier to communicate with a dragon that way.

This went of for what seemed like an eternity until her breathing became more shallow than the last, we both knew that the time was coming. Tears slide down my face as I started apologizing to her for everything that i dragged that dragon through it should have been me. A spark went off in her eyes as if she would be saying it wasn't your fault but it didn't help. With what looked like the last of her strength she picked up her head gave a small chirp and licked my face covering me with dragon slobber only for her head to drop down to the ground. Her eyes closed and her final breath escaped.

 **END FLASHBACK**

I opened my eyes to only be greeted with cold air and the light from the embers of what was left of my fire. I sat up the cold air rushing into the warm parts of my sleeping bag, my body gave a small shiver from the exposure to the cold air of the night.

I brought my hand up to my face feeling the fresh tears on my face. I had been crying, why was I crying then the dream I had catching up with me. pulling myself from the sleeping bag to return the now docile fire to it's former state, as I added on wood my mind went to the races

 _what am i going to do know_ ,how am i going to get off the island' I had to stop myself before i got to far 'first i am going to get more sleep' i thought 'i am going to need it tomorrow'. I looked into the sky for the moon finding it setting to the west about one fourth of its usual height ' I can get two or three hours of sleep before first light' i thought. I went back to the yak fur laying down falling back asleep to a dreamless night.

I was awoken to voices the next morning _never a good sign_ I thought as I laid as still in the sleeping bag trying to make out what they were saying.

"I thought I saw smoke coming from this direction bud" the voice said. I quickly and quietly got out of the sleeping bag and started to pack up the few items that I had in the area of my camp. I shoved the last of the items into the rucksack as a figure walked into the clearing, panicking I grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon (which turned out to be a 4 foot stick that I used to stoke my fire over the night).

Using the little training that I received and still remember from my exploration to China I twirled the stick in my hands taking defend-able stance."Stop right there I have a stick and I know how to use it" I shouted, the figure stopped walking. With the stick still pointed at him I slowly moved in closer to the man to get a better look at him, The figure had on a black and brown armer and had a metal leg.

 _This could be Hiccup_ I thought looking around for Toothless, a second later my suspicion was deemed correct when a black dragon jumped in between us and growled. I looked at the black dragon which was between us recognizing it from the prosthetic tail that he had. "Hiccup, Toothless, it me Basil" I shouted over the snarling Night Fury, Hiccup pushed Toothless out the way as he walked towards me "Basil" he asked "what in the name of Thor are you doing all the way out here". I walked closer to them putting down the stick that I held as a weapon "I will answer that question later" replied "what are you doing all the way out here this is the edge of the archipelago".

Hiccup turned to Toothless who had calmed down and started petting him "we were tracking down the rouge dragon hunter ship that is anchored by this island right now" he said " we wanted to make sure that there wasn't any dragons on board, It turned out the ship was empty". While he was talking I grabbed the rucksack that I hadn't been able to pick up due to Hiccup entering the clearing and walked back over to him asking a question

"so the dragon hunter ship is empty, as in completely abandoned". "Yes" he replied. "Great that will be my way off of this island then" I thought to myself out loud. "Wait, Basil how did you get onto this island with out a way off" Hiccup asked quizzically. I shifted my weight nervously thinking on how to answer his question "Hiccup did you ever read the stories about the Adventurer Basil storm and his dragon Stinger" He looked at me like I was crazy "you should have read his journals I gave them to your father 10 years ago when I first started my trading company".

I stared at Hiccup as he thought for a moment then his face lit up with realization. "I remember reading the journals" he said "but I always believed they were made up". I started to laugh at what he said "no he and the travels were very real" I replied to him "I should know" I moved my hand to my waste to take a adventurer's pose "I am Basil Storm the adventures". My side gave an ache at the move I pulled and I gave a groan putting my hand on the blood red stained rag around my waste. Hiccup gave a look of sympathy before saying "as much as I want to talk about this right now you are injured and we need to get you some help" he turned to Toothless "you ready for an early trip back bud". I start walking to the beach of the island to find the hunters ship so that I could get off the island, "where is stinger" asked Hiccup "can't you just rider on her".

I stopped dead in the middle of the step i was in "s-she's dead" I stuttered out, Hiccups face fell "the hunters shoot us down last night when we tried flying away" Toothless had come up to me while I was talking and placed his head in my hands trying to comfort me. Hiccup walked up to me placing his hand on my shoulder "I am so sorry to hear that, really I am. But where you walking off to" he asked. "I was going to sail the hunters ship to Ireland, that's the reason I am out here I have been following a night furry".

Hiccups face lit up at this then he looked at me like I was crazy "you are no condition to sail Basil" Toothless sensing something I didn't ran back over to Hiccup "We are taking you back to Berk to get healed and so we can talk about that Night furry" Hiccup said this as he mounted Toothless. "I don't get a say in this do I" I asked, "no" Hiccup replied a smile on his face.

I sighed as I painfully climbed onto the saddle of Toothless and it did hurt not only physically but mentally too I felt as if I was cheating on Stinger. She has only been dead for a day and I was already riding on another dragon. It just felt so wrong but before I had a chance to even think about getting off we shot into the sky in a flash.

We moved so fast that I had to ,even though I didn't want to, hold on to Hiccup and close my eyes from the wind that rushed passed us. It felt like we just took off even though we had just leveled out above the clouds. The beautiful sight reminded me so much of Stinger it hurt to look at, so I focused on the journey ahead of me thinking of what I was going to do when I got to berk.


End file.
